A High School Romance
by Mrs.Sabaku119
Summary: **Rewrite** Itachi, Hidan and Sasori are known for being the "hit it and quit it" type of guys. That is, until Miyako, Youmiko and Emiko move to town. Now only if the guys can get their attention! *AU* High School Fic. OOC. ItaOC, HidaOC, SasoOC.


**Alright! Rewrite number two! I went through my profile, deleted the crap one-shots, and rewrote two of my stories. If you're into GaaSaku or SasuHina or NaruIno, OR ALL THE ABOVE, Check out my other stories, yeah? **

**Anyways, I rewrote this because I changed the plot and pretty much everything. It's still Hidan, Itachi and Sasori but I made actual OC's instead of me and Kiyomi with just one. So, Kiyomi and I have OCs and Kiyomi decided she wanted to be with Hidan for a change, so my girl DJ is going to fill in for Itachi with her OC.**

**Good? It's the same story, just plot holes filled and changed around a little bit. :D HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Name: **A High School Romance...

**Main Couples: **HidaOC, ItaOC, SasoOC...

**Side Couples: **NaruIno, SasuHina, GaaSaku, OTHERS...

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Humor...

**Rated: **'M' for; Language, Mature Content in later chapters, and maybe other things not meant for children...

**Status: **In-Progress...

**Time: **High School, Junior-Senior year... *AU*

**Prologue: Introduction...**

Hidan sighed as the teacher kept talking and talking. Who the hell was going to need World History in the first place when they graduated High School? He sure as hell wouldn't need it.

He looked over to the right side of the room. Two seats down sat his friend, Sasori. Sasori looked about ready to pass out, or yell at the teacher to shut up. Hidan wouldn't be surprised if he did both.

He felt someone tap his arm, and looked over to see a weird girl with yellow eyes. Who has yellow eyes? Granted that his are purple, but yellow is weird! Who w_ants_ yellow eyes? His purple eyes are natural. These yellow ones are probably contacts! Seriously, what is _wrong_ with teenagers these days? Freak. She handed him a note and looked over to his other friend, Itachi, to show it was from him. The black haired male nodded towards him to show she wasn't lying.

Hidan opened the note. **Akatsuki meeting after school. Konan just texted me.** Hidan looked back at him and smirked. He quickly wrote back and passed it back to freak girl. The note said; **Konan still want in your pants?** Itachi rolled his eyes, but replied back.

**Who cares? I got my eyes set on new meat.** Both boys looked towards the back of the room. There sat three new girls. The first girl, in the middle, was the one Itachi was looking at. Miyako Tsukino was beautiful with long amethyst-black hair that was piled on top of her head in a large bun that indicated her hair was rather long and crimson red eyes that made her look slightly scary. Some bits of her hair were falling out of the bun and her front bangs framed her face.

On Miyako's right side sat Emiko Akiyama. She had beautiful red-blonde hair that flowed down to her waist and her bangs were pinned back to show her face and striking ocean blue eyes that made her look younger than she really was.

Lastly, on Miyako's left was Youmiko Akihi who had long soft green hair that was braided to the side with her bangs blown out, covering her right eye. She had dark green-grey eyes that reminded Hidan of trees.

He finally took his eyes off the new girls and looked back at Itachi once more. **New toy.** He mouthed. Itachi just chuckled and shook his head.

"Hidan, can you answer the question? You seem to know all the answers since you're not paying attention in my class." He faced up front to look into Kurenai-Sensei's eyes. He chuckled.

"You know I don't know the damn answer, Kurenai. So why ask?" His eyes sparkled with... something.

"Good, than you can figure it out after school with me." She stared at him, knowing something was coming next.

"Is that a date you're asking me on? Isn't that against the law?" He chuckled at her again.

"It's not a date, Hidan." She growled. "It's a detention."

_Fuck..._ He thought. _Too far._ When he looked over he saw Itachi give him the, 'Pein is going to kill you for missing the meeting again' look. He sighed.

Damn it.

...

**Beta:** _ACrimsonMoon_

...

**So, what do you think? Better? For those of you new to the story, you didn't miss much!**

**Anyways, it's pretty much the same, as you old readers can see. So, hit me up with a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, if you have a couple you want within the Akatsuki or not, as long at their Naruto characters and not already matched above, please let me know! I might be nice if I like the couple.**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Lavanya**


End file.
